With Wings in England
by teddiesxturtles
Summary: The flock heads off to England, to the last Itex Branch. It's the final battle. Journey with a flock as they finally save the world. Adventure, Action, Romance on the way. set after STWAOES.


**Time for some change. Here's a Maximum Ride fanfic. Of course there's FAX. Basically that's the main story. Kay… enjoy. :)) Oh b t w, this story is like before Final Warning but after Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. **

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to the incredible James Patterson!

* * *

**

**Somewhere in England. **

This is it.

I, Maximum Ride and my merry half – avian flock are finally, going to saving the world. Yeah I know, saving the world, big whoop but it's not as easy as it seems. Especially if you're a half – avian hybrid who's been on the run for almost a year, being chased by half – wolf men who want to rip out your throat – not a good life.

Anyway, if you're new to this story, my name is Maximum Ride. I'm 14. Give or take. Fang and Iggy – who's blind – are 14 too, although they're a few months younger than me, that's why I'm leader. Nudge, the motor mouth, is roughly 11. Her real name is Monique but we call her Nudge because that's her number one hobby. Last are the two only real siblings in the flock, the Gasman and Angel. Gazzy is estimated at 8 years old while his sister Angel is 6 - ish.

If you've noticed, I said flock not family – even though they are my family – because well, flock is a really accurate way to describe us. We're not just regular kids. We're 98% human and the other 2% is – wait for it – bird. We have wings and we can fly. Besides the wings, we have powers too. I can fly _almost_ at the speed of light without having to breathe so hard. Gazzy can mimic just about any sound. Angel hit the jackpot – she can read minds, control minds, send thoughts, breathe under water, and talk to fish. It's very fishy if you ask me. No pun intended.

I also have really annoying Voice in my head. Yes, besides mine. Apparently the Voice is my "father" who was a white coat but turned good then turned bad then is now, I really don't know. Also, the Eraser whose been chasing me almost my whole life was actually my half brother. But before we could the whole "I love you bro/sis" mushy scene, he died. He expired – that's the term white coats use for death. I also found my real mother. Dr. Valencia Martinez used to be a white coat but when she was found to be pregnant with me, she gave up the egg, and moved to Arizona. My half – sister Ella is with her right now.

But for me, I'm here in England with my flock, after reuniting with the boys (long story short: Fang and the guys left us because they didn't trust Ari, my half – brother). That really hurt because I thought Fang was my right hand man, but not even that stopped him from leaving me.

Flying… it's something everybody dreams about. Whether it's on a broomstick or you got showered with pixie dust, it's totally unbelievable. I unhinged my shoulders, trying to loosen up so my wings could move better. Total, Angel's talking dog was taking a nap in my arms snoring softly. Behind me was Angel, her golden curls flying behind her. She gave me a sweet smile when I turned my head to check on her.

"_Hey sweetie, how's it going?_" I sent her a thought.

"_I'm alright, Max. But, I'm getting kinda hungry._" She sent back.

"_Alright, we'll stop by the first town we see, okay?_"

She nodded her head and looked down, enjoying the scenery. I admit flying in England is way better than back in America. It's just that the air is so much cleaner here, and fresh.

Beside Angel was Nudge who was going on and on about well, whatever. _Poor Angel_. I stifled a snicker. On my left, a little bit behind me were Iggy and Gazzy who sounded as if they were talking about bombs. No matter how many times I confiscate them they just keep coming back up. It gets annoying but true; their bombs do save our lives. On my right, just where he's supposed to be is Fang. His 14 foot wings moved powerfully yet silently. It reminded me of hawks without the beak and talons, although you can't tell with Fang. The white coats may have injected hawk genes in him before he was born. I laughed to myself.

I think Fang noticed me looking at him and raised one dark eyebrow. I was still trying to stifle my giggles. He flew over closer and was an arms length away from me. "What's up chuckles the silly birdy?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Nothing, Fnick."

He shook his head and fell silent. I sighed. I don't know what's happening to us lately. Before we used to be brother and sister, best friends forever but now, it's just awkward. I mean, we've kissed a couple of times, dated some humans and that felt wrong. Sometimes I feel like just letting go, but also sheer terror. _Stupid teenage hormones_.

"Maaaax? I'm hungry." Typical Nudge. If there's anything that could be the most energy – draining activity ever it would be flying. We had a stop already after leaving Arizona but I could feel myself getting tired too. I just didn't want to be the first to admit my weakness. Nudge continued rambling. "You know, since we're in England, we should try out some of the stuff here. I heard that they had something called tea and crumpets for snacks. What's a crumpet? It sounds weird. Maybe it's a biscuit like the ones in Britain. Ooh, Max? Remember when we were in France and –"

Iggy groaned. "For God's sake, Nudge. I think I'm going to go deaf soon."

Nudge looked upset. I whacked Iggy on the head with one of my wings since apparently shooting daggers doesn't cut it. "No need to be so rude, Ig. Nudge was just er, hungry. It's not our fault that you didn't join us last time we were here."

Iggy scowled. Fang used the silence to be the man of many words. "Yo, look. There's a town up ahead. We could drop by there." I followed where he was pointing and lo and behold there was little town a few miles away. I began flapping my wings faster, because finally I get to rest after a few hours of flying.

"Max, what are we doing in England anyway?" It was Gazzy.

"The Voice said that there was one last Itex branch here in England." I called back. Total stirred and I watched him wake up. "Let me guess," he interrupted. "We're going to storm in, have a fight, then leave in a dramatic way."

Angel giggled.

I just scoffed. "Fine then. If it's getting too predictable for you, you can just go."

"And what? Leave you guys to fend for yourselves? I can't do that! You guys need me!" Total's eyes widened in shock at my statement.

I was about to retaliate with a "For what?" when I felt the most painful brain attack ever. All thoughts about Total forgotten. I couldn't think straight. I grabbed my head and shrieked. My wings folded and I began to drop. Really and very fast.

I felt hard and ropey arms go around me but it was all I could do to stop screaming my head off. "Max! Max!" It was Fang. I groaned and looked up, his dark eyes looking at me with worry. My wings were mashed between us so Fang was carrying me. He put his arms behind my back and under my knees so he was flying while carrying me bridal style. "Land, please." I said weakly.

Fang flew up to the flock where Iggy made them stay with him. Total was with Iggy. "How -?" I asked, too weak to finish my question.

"_Fang grabbed him first since you let him go first before you fell._" Angel voice was in my head. It sounded scared. I hope she could hear how sorry I was for almost killing her dog. Angel heard that. "It's not your fault Max." She whispered soothingly.

Fang then took my place up front. The flock followed him from behind. "We're going to land. Ig, when I say so, go down." Fang announced. We flew for about 30 seconds then Fang said, "Going down." He angled his wings so that he could land in a clearing a few miles from the town. In a few seconds we landed on some grass and Fang put me down, keeping his arm around my waist to help me stay up. The rest of the flock landed and they immediately huddled around me.

"Max! what happened –"

"God, that was scary –"

"Max! Are we still –"

I put my hands on my ears and sat down on the grass. I know it was childish but I still felt like crap. God, that brain attack felt like a spear was being driven into my skull. Feeling sick, I crawled over to a few bushed and barfed. Fang took charge after that.

"Alright, guys. Nudge and I will go into town and get some food. Iggy, you stay here and make a fire. Angel, Gaz? You guys clear out a few of these leaves. We'll camp out here tonight." I heard some people say "okay" and I think I saw some nods.

I tried to stand but failed miserably. Faster than my raptor vision could pick up, I felt Fang wrap his arm around me and led me to where the flock was waiting. He set me gently on the ground. He crouched down to my level and took my chin in one of his hands. "We'll be back soon." I nodded and to everyone's surprise, he leaned in and kissed me on my forehead. Before anyone could react, he did a running take off with Nudge right behind him.

I looked around and saw Angel clearing a few leaves from the clearing and Iggy and Gazzy were making a fire. Usually I'm in charge at this time, but right now all I could do was sit down. Gazzy looked at me and came over. He patted my arm. "Rest now, Max. We'll be fine."

I nodded and lay down. Turning on my side, I saw that Iggy had started the fire and the dancing flames were making me sleepy. I touched the area on my head where Fang had kissed me. With sigh, I put my hands under my head, and let the darkness close around me.

* * *

**A/N: I love love love Maximum Ride. Haha. I don't know why but I just chose England. Any comments? Corrections? Violent reactions? Review please. :-)  
**

-lexa.


End file.
